


The Real Me

by Perfect_Insanity



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Glenn Rhee - Freeform, Glenn Rhee fluff, the walking dead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 07:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15043580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfect_Insanity/pseuds/Perfect_Insanity
Summary: You're tough and never afraid to speak your mind...at least until Glenn walks into the room.





	The Real Me

**Author's Note:**

> Could you do a imagine, where the reader is a rather rough around the edges person and does what she wants, when she wants. But when it comes to Glenn, she gets tongued tied around him and Glenn finds it cute and waits until she is able to tell him.

The adrenaline was addicting. The blood that sprayed your skin when you sliced a walker just the right way was oddly satisfying. The thud of them landing dead at your feet filled you with excitement. Maybe it was the way you hid your fear from yourself. Or maybe you just needed everyone’s praise to fluff your ego. You weren’t sure anymore. But in any case, the whole group never needed to worry about your safety. 

You’d been on a run with Daryl and Michonne for maybe a week. You weren’t entirely sure what day it was since there weren’t calendars or phones to look at anymore. Luckily, Daryl and Michonne had a clue.

“Y/N, are you insane?!” Michonne shouted over the chaos as you’d essentially cornered yourself, slashing at every walker who snapped a little too close to you. The three of you had come across a small, out of the way drugstore on your way home to the prison. You all had gathered quite a bit in your travels but more supplies were never a bad thing. Unfortunately, the drugstore had become surrounded and if you didn’t leave quickly, you wouldn’t be coming out alive. 

But god, that adrenaline was addicted. Your clothes and your skin were coated in dark red, coagulated walker blood but you barely noticed until Daryl had a hold of your arm and was dragging you away.

“Don’t got time for this, girl,” Daryl snapped, “Got what we could.”

You yanked your arm from Daryl’s grip once you all were out of harm’s way and could take a minute to catch your breath, “I was just fine you guys.”

Michonne leaned against a tree and shook her head, chuckling lightly, “How the hell can this be so easy for you?”

“We’ve all had enough practice to be used to it,” you replied, glancing at Daryl, “Looks like I’ve got more stones than you do, buddy.”

Daryl grunted, narrowing his eyes as he stormed off, heading towards the prison, “Whatever. Come on, gotta get back to the prison. We should’ve been back by now.”

Glenn had been keeping watch in the guard tower since dawn, joined a few hours ago by Sasha. The group was supposed to be back by now. They were at least two days late and that was never a good sign. Rick advised everyone to wait it out for at least another day before sending a search party. And even then, the search would be a short one.

“You think they’re okay?” Glenn said.

“I’m sure they are,” Sasha replied, leaning her gun against the railing to take her jacket off, “You know how Y/N can be. She’s always taking detours and finding new things to look at and search. How she manages to come across these things, who knows.”

Glenn laughed, “True. Y/N is a real scavenger. And it’s like she fears nothing.”

“Except maybe you,” Sasha teased, raising her eyebrow, “She’ll scream and shout but the moment you say hi to her she clams right up.”

“I’ve never once see her get loud,” Glenn countered, “Not even a little bit.”

“She seems to like you more than the rest of us,” Sasha said. As if on cue, a dark grey truck came tearing down the road with a motorcycle following close behind. Sasha leaned over the railing, calling out to Carol and Carl down below by the gate, “They’re coming! Open the gate!”

The two of them ran across the yard, pulling on the chains, the gate creaking and groaning as it slowly opened up, allowing you, Michonne, and Daryl to pass through. The gate shut with a slam and the chains rattled while Carol, Carl, and the others rushed to greet you.

“We were so worried,” Carol remarked, “How bad was the trouble you got into?”

“Maybe if Y/N wasn’t so damn reckless, we would’ve been back by now,” Daryl muttered, nudging you as he handed his bag off to Carol, “Got us into some shit on the way back.”

“Yeah but she really helped us find a lot of stuff,” Michonne added, pulling another duffel bag from the backseat of the truck, “But she does have a little too much fun killing walkers, I’d say.”

“It’s almost like this blood is a part of you now, Y/N,” Carl said, “You’re crazy.”

Glenn and Sasha climbed down from the tower while you were unloading the bags. Glenn threw his gun over his shoulder, adjusting the strap around his body as he approached you, “Y/N, glad to see you’re okay. Jesus, that’s a lot of blood.”

You froze, your cheeks turning bright red as you giggled and started picking at the dried blood on your forearm, watching the red flakes fall to the dirt, “Yeah. But I’m um…I’m…totally, ya know…okay. No bites or anything…anything like that.”

Sasha nudged Glenn from behind as she passed the two of you to get a look at what you, Michonne, and Daryl had collected. Glenn swatted playfully at her but otherwise didn’t respond as he kept his attention on you, “Maybe next time I can go on a run with you. I’ve never seen you in action before.”

“I-I don’t know about that,” you stuttered, your hands suddenly trembling. Of all the things to be nervous about, it had to be something as simple as this crush. Feeling vulnerable like this drove you crazy but you couldn’t push your feelings down the way you could your fear, “Not safe. You heard Daryl. Reckless.”

“Maybe, but you get the job done,” Glenn said, a warm smile on his lips, “I should let you go so you can shower and get into some clean clothes. You sure you’re okay?”

“Totally fine!” you blurted out louder than intended. You cleared your throat and squeezed the straps of your backpack on your shoulder, “I’m gonna…gonna go inside now.”

You turned on your heel and ran for the cell block, internally cringing at how dumb you felt around him. Glenn was so sweet but you could never be yourself with him. He didn’t know how you really behaved when he wasn’t around. You had your moments of being obnoxious but with Glenn around, you were stuttering and giving one word answers like a fool. Why did you let your heart control how you behaved?

“I’ve never seen Y/N so unable to get words out,” Carol remarked, “You think she likes you, Glenn?”

“Do you?”

“Everyone does,” Carol said, “We just weren’t sure if you noticed. But you can’t miss that kind of display.”

“No, I can’t,” Glenn laughed, shaking his head, “But, it’s sweet. Y/N is a really nice girl. It’s kinda cute I think.”

“Do you feel the same way?” Carol inquired.

Glenn folded his arms across his chest, “I…I think so. I think it’s something I’d like to pursue. I’d just like to get to know her better. I know she’s not letting herself act like she normally would.”

“Well, maybe if you got her alone, she would be more comfortable,” Carol suggested, “Just a thought. It’s been long enough, don’t you think?”

“I don’t know,” Glenn said, “She’s already so shy around me. Putting that kind of pressure on her wouldn’t be right. When she’s ready to tell me, she will.”

“I guess you’re right,” Carol said, “Well, can you at least speed up the process of opening her up?”

Glenn burst into laughter and patted Carol’s shoulder, “Sure. I’ll try.”

You kept your shower brief, just long enough to scrub the blood off your skin. As much as you enjoyed the adrenaline, it was still nice to be back home in clean, warm clothes. Once you were clean, you grabbed some dinner that Beth was making and took it into your cell. After a long week, just sitting alone in your own bed was so soothing.

As you popped a piece of slightly burnt squirrel meat into your mouth, a familiar face appeared at your cell, making you nearly choke on the squirrel meat.

“Glenn!” you exclaimed, tapping your chest to stop yourself from coughing, “What’s going on?”

“Just wanted to see how you were doing,” Glenn said, “Nice to be back in your own bed, huh?”

“Yeah,” you mumbled, “So um, did you need anything?”

“No, not really,” Glenn said, “But uh, I did need your help with something tomorrow.”

“What?”

“Ya see, walkers are starting to push the fence forward,” Glenn explained, “I need to keep it propped up. But it’s not a one-man job, ya know? Was thinking…maybe you’d like to help.”

Glenn couldn’t help but smile at the way your eyes lit up. He definitely knew how you felt despite his denial earlier today. It was becoming clearer with every passing moment. But, if he pointed it out, it would stop. And he didn’t want it to stop. He didn’t want to take that happiness away.

“I’d love to help,” you said eagerly, “Yeah, yeah. For sure. I’ll help you. Bright and early.”

“Nah, I’ll give you some time to sleep in,” Glenn said, “I’ll see you tomorrow, Y/N. You get some rest. We’ve got a long day tomorrow. Just you and me.”

“You and me,” you murmured, mostly talking to yourself as Glenn left, closing your curtain. Your heart pounded and you had to take a few deep breaths before you could stop shaking. If you didn’t calm yourself down, you’d never get to sleep. And tomorrow, you’d have a chance to show Glenn who you really were. The real you. Not the person who stutters and struggles to say one sentence. The one who had confidence, the one who could be covered in blood and still be smiling and laughing, the one who challenged everyone. Glenn needed to see the real you. And if all went well, he would.


End file.
